


Finalmente

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un largo camino juntos algunas costumbres se les han pegado. Harry se va de boca y Draco se vuelve impulsivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finalmente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Almarosans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almarosans/gifts).



> Fiction esrito para el [FluffyFest 2011](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/36890.html)
> 
>  **Reto:**  
>  Fin de transmisión del programa de Oprah Winfrey  
> Frases: "Te amo, pero si vuelves a hablar te hechizo!"  
> Draco o Harry son amigos (a elegir como es que lo hicieron) y son compañeros de casa, con la consabida tensión sexual presente, uno de ellos es fan del programa y justamente durante la transmisión final, al otro se le ocurre declarar su amor... Podrán ver o no el programa?

 

Draco abre la puerta de su departamento y lo primero que ve es a Harry dormido en el sofá. Los lentes chuecos y el cabello desordenado. Deja las llaves en la mesita y se acerca a su amigo, con cuidado le quita los lentes y los pone en la mesita de centro y con delicadeza deja que sus lardos dedos retiren el cabello de la frente de Harry, se enreden en la suavidad de ese cabello negro. Suspira, frustrado y enojado consigo mismo. Incapaz de decidir por cuánto más va a prolongar su calvario, cuánto más va a vivir bajo el mismo tiempo que el héroe sin ponerle las manos encima y estrellarlo contra la pared para devorarlo hasta que se queden sin aliento. Harry se mueve en sueños y Draco abandona la caricia. Camina a grandes zancadas hasta el baño. Necesita una ducha y una muy, muy fría.

 

Harry despierta desorientado, no recuerda haberse quedado dormido y menos dónde ha dejado sus lentes. El sonido de la ducha llega a sus oídos y entonces le queda claro que ha sido Draco quien le ha quitado los lentes al encontrarlo dormido, a tientas los encuentra e la mesita, donde habitualmente Draco los pone. Mira la hora y enciende la televisión. No va a perderse el último programa de Oprah por nada del mundo. Aun falta una hora para que comience y Harry se apresura en ordenar una pizza. Se ha pasado la semana trabajando y lo único que quiere es una noche de relajo en casa, viendo televisión y tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla.

 

Draco se está vistiendo con calma en su habitación. Escucha el timbre sonar y a Harry intercambiar algunas palabras con quien sea que haya llamado a la puerta. Casi de inmediato el olor a comida chatarra invade el departamento. Draco suspira. Harry adora pasar sus días de descanso siendo así de mundano. Además es un adicto a los programas de televisión. Draco recuerda muy bien el día en que Harry llegó con ese rectángulo de plástico que colocó en la pared. Estaba tan emocionado, hablando de cable, programas y películas. A él no le entusiasmo demasiado. No entendía como podía haber tantos sonidos, lugares, colores y épocas encerradas en ese aparto, le llevó bastante entender la tecnología muggle y descubrir que realmente esas personas pequeñitas no vivían encerradas en aquel artefacto.

 

Una vez superada su incomodidad con la tecnología, Draco había tenido que reconocer a si mismo que le encantaba ver aquellas extrañas películas con Harry. Era una costumbre que seguían teniendo. Se apretujaban en el sofá mientras comían algo y comentaban lo que iba sucediendo en la pantalla. La verdad es que Draco adora pasar tiempo con Harry, aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta. En ocasiones le cuesta recordar su vida antes de que el gran Harry Potter invadiese su vida por completo, han pasado muchos años y él sigue sorprendiéndose por el giro que tomaron las cosas. No queda rastro en él de lo que fue su infancia, del pequeño heredero de los Malfoy, sangre pura lleno de ideas establecidas desde la cuna. Se mira el espejo y con un toque de su varita su cabello se seca de inmediato. Draco se ríe, si su padre lo viese así se volvería a morir. Lleva el cabello un poco largo, lo suficiente para sujetárselo en una pequeña coleta y su hombro izquierdo luce un tatuaje, una frase corta escrita en un antiguo dialecto del mundo mágico que en la actualidad ya casi ningún mago es capaz de descifrar. Luce más joven de lo que es, con la piel fresca y el delgado cuerpo bien marcado, eso debido al constante entrenamiento físico al que está acostumbrado como bien auror que es. Otra cosa con la que seguramente Lucius se revuelca en su tumba, pero al heredero de los Malfoy no le importa.

 

Se pone una camiseta y sale a darle el encuentro a Harry. El olor a comida ha despertado a su estómago que ha comenzado a gruñir de manera vergonzosa.

—Pensé que te habías quedado dormido —dice Harry con una sonrisa cuando lo ve acercarse—. Pedí pollo frito y papas para cenar.

—Es lo que siempre comes en tu día de descanso, Potter. No me sorprende —contesta Draco riéndose de lo previsible que es su compañero de departamento.

—Te quejas pero terminarás comiéndote la mitad —acota Harry haciendo un gracioso puchero que hace que Draco se ría aun más.

Es placentero estar en casa, pasar la noche juntos frente al televisor. No siempre tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo, el trabajo de ambos tiene horarios demandantes y no coinciden tanto como lo hacían antes.

 

Harry está contento esa noche y también ansioso. No todos los días un programa tan legendario como el de Oprah Winfrey termina todos los días. El hecho de que Draco tenga franco de la central de aurores lo hace aún mejor. Ron siempre se burla de él, de su amistad con Draco y ese lazo que han formado a través de los años, _"estás tan casado como yo Harry, pero no quieres aceptarlo"_ le dice constantemente _"Solo necesitan un buen polvo para bajar toda esa tensión sexual… por Merlín no sé como logran vivir así"_. Tensión sexual. Sí, existe, Harry no lo va a negar, pero él sabe que es más que eso, que sus sentimientos hace mucho dejaron de ser un festival de hormonas como cuando ambos eran adolescentes y compartían furtivos besos en uno de los oscuros pasillos de Grimmauld Place. Todo eso había quedado en el pasado junto con la guerra, el exilio y los muertos. Ahora sus sentimientos por Draco eran profundos, reales y lamentablemente no correspondidos.

 

—¿Qué vamos a ver? —pregunta Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos —¿Alguna nueva película?

—No. Es el último programa de Oprah y no pienso perdérmelo.

—Por Merlín, Harry… estás adicto a esas estupideces.

—Lo sé, pero es el último programa… vamos, míralo conmigo.

Draco tuerce los labios frustrado, porque podría irse a su cuarto, podría salir de fiesta, llamar a Theo y meterse mano un rato como hacen siempre que ambos están solteros y aburridos. Pero no, se va a quedar con Harry y va a ver el estúpido programa muggle. Maldito Harry Potter.

—¿Cerveza de mantequilla o cerveza muggle? —pregunta Harry acercándose a la heladera.

—Muggle… es la única manera de soportar tu jodido programa.

 

Harry sonríe y le acerca una botella que Draco recibe mirándolo fijamente. Sus dedos se rozan y la piel de ambos se electriza. Harry se pone nervioso, como siempre que se encuentra en esa situación con el rubio, y también como siempre, intenta disminuir la tensión siendo afectivo y fraternal. Desordena el cabello de Draco con una mano y le planta un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de volver por los platos para la comida.

 

Draco suspira. Está acostumbrado a las espontáneas muestras de afecto de Harry a pesar de que no recuerda bien cómo comenzaron o a qué se deben. Son gestos que sólo tiene con él. Jamás lo ha visto ser físicamente afectivo con Weasley o alguno de sus otros amigos Gryffindor, con excepción de Granger, obviamente. Weasley es del tipo que demuestra su afecto con golpes en el brazo y un descoordinado abrazo de saludo.

 

Con él, Harry es diferente, afectivo, cercano, como un león domado. En ocasiones Draco piensa que es consecuencia de todo lo que han vivido juntos. Un día eran enemigos y al otro estaban acurrucados juntos para tratar de olvidar lo solos que ambos se sentían. Blaise siempre le dice que no le extraña que pasaran de odiarse a estar pegados por los brazos, después de todo, son dos niños asustados pidiendo que los quieran. Draco pensaba que era exagerado, aunque no podía restarle toda la razón.

 

Todavía recuerda con claridad cuando su padrino lo saco a rastras de Malfoy Manor, la noche anterior al día en que recibiría la marca, para llevarlo a Grimmauld Place. Estuvo escondido en aquella casa desde entonces a pesar de haberse negado y haber hecho, literalmente la pataleta de su vida. Sin embargo ahí había permanecido siendo sólo un exiliado al que nadie prestaba atención. Su vida estaba hecha trizas, sin saber nada de sus padres, perdiendo contacto con Snape luego de la muerte de Dumbledore. Varias veces llegó a pensar que la Orden lo echaría a la calle, incluso imaginó que lo entregarían a Voldemort. Pero nada de eso sucedió, simplemente lo mantuvieron oculto, protegido por ellos aunque desconfiaban mutuamente unos de otros. Casi siempre se sentía más un prisionero que un refugiado. Todo cambió cuando el trío dorado apareció en la casa. Se habían visto antes algunas veces pero siempre de forma fugaz y manteniendo la vieja rivalidad latente entre ellos. Sin embargo, ese verano cuando los tres aparecieron después de haber estado huyendo de los mortífagos, lo hicieron para quedarse por un tiempo. Draco no puede recordar otras semanas tan tensas e incómodas como esas. Pero sobre todo recuerda la noche en que todo cambió. Se topó en la cocina con Harry y terminaron hablaron por horas, después de todo no tenían con quién más hacerlo, la comadreja estaba en un sofá enroscado con Granger, protegiéndola aún en sueños y ellos dos estaban solos y perdidos. Asustados.

 

Desde ese momento su vida cambió. Días después estaba dando vueltas por la sala de la casa, irremediablemente nervioso, mientras los demás se infiltraban en el Ministerio. Es un recuerdo borroso pero de pronto los vio aparecer y sintió el fuerte apretón de Draco en su brazo llevándolo con él. Cuando todo dejó de dar vueltas se dio cuneta que estaban en medio de un bosque y que Weasley estaba lleno de sangre.

 

Si hay algo que Draco nunca se había imaginado en la vida era precisamente lo que tuvo que vivir ese año. Recorrer el Reino Unido junto a sus tres enemigos, durmiendo cada noche en un lugar, con poca comida y muriendo de frío. Era lo más bizarro que tuvo que vivir, pero se acostumbró, era una guerra y aunque él no había elegido su bando, el tiempo le había hecho agradecer la decisión de Snape. Cuando Weasley enloqueció y se fue la convivencia se tornó aún más insoportable. Una noche, harto de escuchar los sollozos que Hermione no lograba esconder salió por un poco de aire y silencio. Harry era un bulto llenó de mantas con la varita en mano y los ojos vidriosos por el frío. Draco se sentó a su lado, llevándole una taza con té caliente. Tenía el horcrux colgado del cuello, era su turno de custodiarlo. Harry recibió el té con una sonrisa tímida y Draco se acomodó a su lado.

 

—No puedo seguir escuchándola llorar —dijo Draco bajito—. Me altera los nervios.

—No es su culpa.

—Tampoco tuya. Weasley fue un idiota y no debió irse, es más peligroso andar solo por ahí que estar escondido en medio de la nada.

—Espero que vuelva —dijo Harry con un suspiro.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato y luego Draco sintió el peso de le cabeza de Harry sobre su hombro. El contacto lo hizo ponerse rígido. Hacía demasiado tiempo de la última vez que había sentido contacto físico con alguien más y era tan irónico que fuese con Potter de entre toda la gente. Instintivamente movió su mano temblorosa y enterró los dedos en la mata de cabello negro y se quedaron así hasta que el sol comenzó a asomar.

 

Han pasado varios años y aun Harry disfruta de recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, incluso en ocasiones hunde su nariz para disfrutar de su olor y cuando se siente especialmente desinhibido deja un húmedo beso en esa piel blanca. Cuando eso pasa Draco cree que se volverá loco pero no lo detiene. Nunca lo detiene.

 

Algunas noches solitarias es Harry el que recuerda aquellos días de guerra y los posteriores. Cómo Draco se había convertido en su amigo, en quien lo escuchaba sin juzgarlo, sin esperar que siempre tomase la decisión correcta. Lo que recuerda con más añoranza son los torpes y hormonales besos que se robaban mutuamente escondidos en el bosque mientras Ron y Hermione estaban en la carpa y aquellos rápidos polvos juveniles cuando le tocaba hacer la guardia a Ron y Hermione lo acompañaba. Nunca tuvieron un romance, era más bien una forma de liberar tensiones, de no sentirse tan solos. Se volvieron amigos, prácticamente inseparables y cuando la guerra acabó ya no había forma de negar que lo que había nacido entre ellos era real. Draco estaba deprimido, su padre había muerto en manos de Voldemort y su madre desapareció por mucho tiempo, años después Draco supo que murió también debido a una maldición que su propia hermana le había lanzado en medio del caos el día de la batalla. Una cosa llevó a otra y terminaron viviendo juntos mientras estudiaban y recomponían sus vidas. Draco se graduó de Auror y Harry de Medimago. El sexo ocasional entre ellos quedó en el pasado, junto con los dos primeros años en que compartieron departamento y nunca más volvieron a hablar de eso. Harry cambió los besos y las mordidas por tiernas caricias en el cabello rubio de Draco y amigables besos en la mejilla. Draco decidió no volver a cruzar la línea después de que vio al primer chico de una larga lista salir de la habitación de Harry muchos años atrás. Eran amigos, les había costado llegar ahí y tenían el silencioso pacto de no arruinarlo.

 

Se acomodan en el sofá, Harry prende el televisor y de inmediato está pegado al cuerpo de Draco, jugueteando con sus dedos en el delicado y suave cabello dorado. Draco cuenta mentalmente hasta mil para controlarse. Últimamente le resulta más difícil mantener la distancia, permanecer en la segura línea de la amistad. Han pasado los años y está realmente cansado de salir con tipos que no llenan ni la cuarta parte de sus pensamientos. Nunca nadie será como Harry, lo ha comprendido con los años, porque irremediablemente está enamorado de él por más que lo ha querido negar.

Harry suspira, el programa de Oprah ha comenzado y por más ganas que tiene de verlo toda su atención está en Draco, en el olor de su cuerpo, en lo suave de su cabello. En ocasiones no logra contenerse y lo besa en el cuello, despacio y sin prisa cuando en realidad se muere por pasar su lengua por esa piel blanca. Cada día muere un poco más por ser él quien despierte en la cama de Draco y no aquellos tipos ocasionales que a veces pasan la noche en el departamento. No es falta de sexo, ni soledad mal disimulada. No. Sabe que está enamorado, completa y estúpidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo y le rompe el corazón porque piensa que es inalcanzable. Prefiere tenerlo así y guardar sus sentimientos para sus noches de fantasía.

 

Draco se ríe del programa, siempre se burla de los muggles y sus ocurrencias. Su risa hace que su rostro se ilumine y Harry siente las vibraciones de su garganta tan cerca de su boca. Un día simplemente va a volverse loco. Intenta concentrarse en el programa pero no lo logra, Draco no deja de hablar, de reírse, de ser jodidamente encantador y Harry no puede soportarlo más, quiere ver el programa, tiene que verlo, tiene que callar a Draco, tiene que mantener el control. Tiene, tiene, tiene… Harry se siente mareado y dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

 

—Por Merlín Draco, te amo, pero si no te callas te juro que voy a hechizarte.

Un silencio pesado y aplastante se apodera del departamento. El único sonido que se escucha es la voz de Winfred y los aplausos del público. Harry siente que tiene el rostro encendido y la respiración acelerada. No mueve un músculo por temor de enfrentar a Draco. Acaba de arruinarlo todo.

—Ya sé que me amas, idiota —contesta Draco intentando romper la tensión—. ¿Quién no lo hace?

Harry suelta una risita y siente que le ha vuelto el alma al cuerpo.

—Te aseguro que Ron no.

—Oh, Merlín, Harry —se ríe Draco empujándolo mientras Harry suelta la carcajada—. Tendré pesadillas con la comadreja por tu culpa.

 

Harry se ríe estrepitosamente. Toda la tensión que acumuló está escapando en esa risa nerviosa y se deja caer sobre el brazo del sofá. Draco lo ve reírse y se siente repentinamente poderoso. Sabe que aquella frase que le paralizó el corazón ha sido un desliz de Harry, algo que se le ha escapado y siente que es el momento. Es ahora o nunca, el momento de lanzarse de la escoba. Después de tantos años viviendo con un Gryffindor algo de impulsivo se le ha pegado.

 

En un rápido movimiento se tumba sobre Harry. Siente el cuerpo del moreno tensarse un momento y luego s deja llevar por aquellos ojos tan verdes y tan iluminados. Acerca su rostro al de Harry y susurra contra sus labios.

 

—Yo también te amo —su voz es profunda, cargada de deseo— y acabas de firmar tu sentencia Potter, porque no pienso dejar que te retractes.

—No pienso hacerlo.

 

Harry eleva un poco el rostro y captura los labios de Draco. Escucha a lo lejos la voz de Madonna que ha comenzado a cantar pero a Harry ya no le interesa el programa, ya no le interesa nada que no sean las manos de Draco por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo, apretando, marcando. Sus labios besando toda la piel que tienen a su alcance, mordisqueando su oreja. Harry suelta un placentero gemido y relaja su cuerpo.

 

—Es en serio Harry —dice Draco contra su oído. Intenta que suene como una amenaza, pero es más bien una súplica.

—Lo sé Draco —contesta acariciando el rostro del rubio y mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo también lo dije en serio. Te amo.

 

Draco eleva una ceja y le regala aquella sonrisa torcida que lo lleva inevitablemente a su infancia. A los días escondidos en bosques helados, a los pasillos de Grimmauld Place, a todos los momentos importantes de su vida. Al lado de Draco, Harry está en casa. Al lado de Harry, Draco está completo. Finalmente.

 

 


End file.
